


Crown of Thorns

by bea_watford



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Please read, Royalty AU, i love this sm, it's gonna get greasy, kind of GOT AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bea_watford/pseuds/bea_watford
Summary: Long ago, there lived Six Houses ruling over Six Kingdoms of Hawkins, with a Mage to rule them all. One year, House Lancaster lead a charge to destroy the Crown of the Six Kingdoms. Doing so, they destroyed two houses. Now, four houses remain. House Byers of the Green South, House Lancaster of the Eastern Islands, House Hopper of the Northern Mountains, and House Wheeler of Seven Seasons of the West. Crown Prince Jonathan Byers hates his title, his family name, and the royal line. But, one faithful guard wearing and bearing the Lancaster name could change all of that.





	Crown of Thorns

On a faraway island, dubbed ‘Hawkins’, there lives four houses. House Lancaster of The Eastern Islands, House Hopper of the Northern Mountains, House Wheeler of Seven Seasons of the West, and House Byers of the Green South. The rolling hills gave children miles to roam, and the sounds of the surrounding ocean gifted citizens with life. Every month, there was to be a convention amongst the Houses, for talks of updates, new laws, old laws, among other things. 

Prince Jonathan Byers found them all dreadfully boring. 

As the rightful heir to the title of King of the Green South, he was required to attend the meetings, along with his mother, Queen of the Green South, Protector of the Green, Knight of Nobility, and Rightful Heir to the Crown of Six Kingdoms. While she argued with the other kings and queens of Hawkins, Jonathan tried his hardest not to doze off, and cursed his younger brother, Prince William, for being born four years behind him. 

At the roundtable this month, there were several new faces. Crown Prince Michael Wheeler stood in for his mother who had gone obscenely mad, killing King Theodore Wheeler. Riots had been breaking out across the Seven Seasons because of her arrest. Three other new faces at the table included Crown Princess Maxine Lancaster, the eldest of her three siblings. Her older brother had mysteriously died while doing a tour of Europe, and the body was being shipped back to Hawkins. As she is stepping into the role of Queen, it is required for her to pick out a new military advisor, and rebuild her council. The person who appeared beside her was her old guard, Knight Steven Harrington of the Nobility Knights. The third new face was a Crown Princess who was finally shadowing her estranged father, James Hopper. Jane Hopper had been questioned in the past, but all doubts were shot down by James. 

“Princess Maxine,” Jonathan greeted. “Wonderful to see you again. How are you?” 

“I’m doing quite well. Yourself?” 

“Same old, same old.”

“No news is good news.” Maxine responded, smiling. Steven appeared by her side. “Ah, Jonathan, have you met Steven?” 

“No, I have not.” Jonathan held out his hand. “Prince Jonathan Byers of the Green South.” Steven shook his hand. 

“Knight Steven Lancaster of the Nobility.” Jonathan studied Steven as Maxine continued talking. He was tall, taller than Jonathan. He wore the colors of House Lancaster, colors of the ocean of which their kingdom was built upon, foamy waves and dark blues of the sea surrounding them. He wore the traditional Nobility Knight uniform, with chainmail and fur, along with his colors. Attached to his hip was a sword in its sheath, hanging almost to his brown leather boots. He wore no hat, signifying that he was a ranking knight, and his hair was grown out long, with meticulous braids showing he was a warrior. 

“Let’s have a seat, shall we?” Queen Joyce said to her son, guiding him to their seats across from House Hopper. “As Queen of the Green South, Protector of the Green, Knight of Nobility and Rightful Heir to the Crown of Six Kingdoms, I call this meeting to order.” 

“As Crown Prince of Seven Seasons of the West, Bearer of My Colors and My Throne, I call this meeting to order.” 

“As King of the Northern Mountains, Guardian of the Winter, Protector of Mages, I call this meeting to order.” 

“And as I, Crown Princess of the Eastern Islands, Guardian of Bastard Children and Burdened with Purpose, I call this meeting to order.” 

“Very well.” Queen Byers stated. “First item to discuss…” Joyce looked down at the sheet in front of her, her eyebrows bolting up in shock. “King William Lancaster’s death and validity of Crown Princess Maxine’s ascension to the throne, as proposed by,” Joyce looked to Michael, who kept his gaze firmly on Maxine. “Crown Prince Wheeler.” 

“This should be delightful.” Jonathan muttered. 

“We have yet to be shown a body.” Michael Wheeler began. “We have yet to see proof that King Lancaster is dead. As long as we are not shown a body, not shown explicit evidence he has passed, Crown Princess Lancaster’s ascension should be paused indefinitely.”

“How dare you?” Maxine questioned, her words coming out like steel. “My brother dies, my dear brother dies and you demand proof? You are heartless, your Highness. Heartless. The Lancasters did not demand proof of your father or even evidence that your mother committed such a heinous crime.”

“You didn’t have to ask.” Michael retorted. “I gave, and I gave and I gave. You had to sit and read. Here I am, grasping at straws to even see if he really passed.” 

“King Lancaster was a plague. He was my brother, and I loved him so, but he harmed our nation. You all saw what he did. The House of Lancaster is known for its fierce protectiveness over bastard children, yet he discriminated against them time and time again. And the world watches. And the world judges. The world judged him, and the world saw its chance to rid one more fascist, ill impaired ruler.” Maxine’s voice began to break. “It’s time, Michael. It’s time for us to let go of him as well.” Her eyes swept the others sitting at the roundtable. “I ask you to all let him go.” 

Queen Byers nodded. “I call a vote. All those in favor to continue Crown Princess Lancaster’s ascension to her throne, say ‘aye’. All those opposed, say ‘nay’. Crown Prince Byers will be voting in place of me, as I am sanctioning the vote.” Joyce looked to James. “House Hopper of the Northern Mountains, how do you vote?” 

“Aye.” King Hopper said. 

“House Wheeler of Seven Seasons of the West, how do you vote?” 

“Nay.” Michael held Maxine’s gaze, the two battling non verbally. 

“House Byers of the Green South, how do you vote?”

“Aye.” 

“And House Lancaster of the Eastern Islands, how do you vote?” 

“Aye.” 

“With a vote of 3-1, The Four Houses agree to continue Crown Princess Lancaster’s ascension. The next item of discussion is a word from Crown Princess Lancaster. Your Highness, you have the floor.” 

“Thank you, Queen Byers. As my coronation draws near and I am crowned Queen of the East, I no longer need a personal guard, and I accept the Royal Guard as my own. Because Knight Lancaster had no interest in ruling, he gave his birthright to William, the only child older than me from the House Lancaster. Because of my brother’s unfortunate death, I will no longer need a personal guard, as stated before. Steven has told me he would like to transfer to another Kingdom, to explore, serve, and protect a nation we are at peace with.” 

“If you may, sister, but I propose I am transferred and stationed with House Byers. The Green South is a beautiful nation, with wonderful people serving, protecting, and speaking for their land.” 

“Very well then. Steven Lancaster proposes his transfer to House Byers of the Green South, to serve and protect.”

“House Byers of the Green South accepts, and his departure and stationing will be sought to closely and immediately.” As Joyce spoke, two men from her Royal Guard marched towards Steven, hoisting him up. 

“Pardon me.” Jonathan’s voice interrupted the manhandling of Steven Lancaster. “Do you see this man? He is a high ranking officer, higher ranking than the both of you. Is that any way to treat an authority figure?” The guards released Steven, who looked to Jonathan, red faced. 

“We answer solely to the Queen.” They responded. 

“The Queen says to listen to my son.” Joyce’s voice boomed in the small, damp, darkly lit room. 

“Don’t touch him like that. He’s not three, he’s twenty-two, and he can walk all by his lonesome. Take him away.” This time, the guards did as they were told, with no contest to Jonathan. 

“There.” The Queen sighed. “Now that that’s over, we can get to item number three, King Hopper’s proposition…” after that, Jonathan zoned out, staring at the wall for the rest of the meeting. If anyone were to ask his opinion, he’d agree with his mother, saying something along the lines of ‘I stand by my mother wholeheartedly on this issue’, or something like that. After hours of deliberation, Jonathan and his mother mounted their horses with their guard and headed South - home. 

Jonathan swung his satchel on his bed and fell into it, a warm compress of comfort. He was exhausted. Deliberation had started at six a.m, and it was an hour’s journey there. Deliberation didn’t end until six hours later, and another hour’s journey home. 

“How was the meeting?” Came William’s voice from Jonathan’s door frame. 

“Positively dreadful.” Jonathan replied, his head smothered in a pillow. 

“That’s what you always say.” William whined. “And Mother tells me nothing. It’s like you two are hiding things from me, I don’t like it.” 

“Mother never tells you because she never discloses anything to anyone besides her advisors. I never tell you anything because I’m not paying attention. There’s nothing to tell.” 

“Oh.” William rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “Why don’t you explain the new, devastatingly handsome guard wearing Lancaster colors posted outside your room?” 

“What?” Jonathan scrambled to sit up as Steven Lancaster appeared behind William. “Oh! Sir Lancaster, w-what are you doing here?”

“Queen Byers informed me you needed a new guard, and stationed me here. I apologize, your brother and I haven’t formally met.” William whipped around.

“You know who I am, Lancaster.” He spit out his name like it was a food he hated. “Prince William Byers, William the Wise, I’m sure you’ve heard of me a few times.” 

“I do not fear your use of magicks, your Highness, I fear your lack of training. I am here to protect Prince Jonathan, not squabble.” 

“He’s right, William.” Jonathan agreed. “You may return to your post, Sir.” 

“Of course, your Highness.” Steven responded. He closed the door behind him, sealing himself off from William and Jonathan. 

“That Michael boy,” William’s face perked when Jonathan mentioned him. “I fear he’s gone mad.” 

“Michael? Gone mad? Are you insane?” William questioned his brother’s logic. “Michael is my best friend. I would know if he’s gone mad.” 

“Have you been sending him letters?” 

“Of course!” 

“How is he? How is Nancy and Holly after all of this?” William sighed heavily and took a seat next to Jonathan on his bed. 

“It’s been rough for all of them. Nancy is traveling abroad, she renounced the kingdom and went to study internationally years ago, she’s never been close with her mother or father. Michael tells me she’s back to take care of Holly, though. I’m not sure how Michael feels about that. Michael seems unfazed by all that’s going on, though. Just stress, I suppose.” 

“You don’t believe he’s gone mad?”

“I don’t.” 

“Are you blinded by something? Love, perhaps?” William swatted Jonathan, who laughed. 

“Don’t you laugh when we’re talking about Michael going insane. He could end up like King Lancaster, you know.” 

“Oh, that’s all behind us. Maxine urged us to let it go.” 

“Really?”

“Yes. She cried, even.” 

“Maxine crying? A fairytale, really. I didn’t know she had emotions.” William laughed. 

“Don’t say that, she has plenty. Don’t make an ass of yourself, Prince.” William got up to leave and gave Jonathan a two-fingered salute. 

“You know I won’t.” 

“Mother, you know I don’t really need a bodyguard. I’ve lived with you my whole life. I can defend myself just fine.” Jonathan protested at the dinner table that night. 

“Of course, but that was when you were younger, and the other Houses don’t have the nerve to send an assassin or assassins to kill children. They do for adults, though. You couldn’t take them by yourself. These killers, they take down entire countries right under other’s noses. Remember what happened to House Henderson? House Sinclair?”

“Yes, but they just joined House Lancaster, their heirs did, at least.” Jonathan mentally rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t you see, Jonathan? House Wheeler, Michael, is out for the Crown of Six Kingdoms.”

“Mom,” Jonathan sighed, rubbing his forehead. “The Crown isn’t around anymore.”

“Neil and Sara Lancaster made sure of that.” Joyce said bitterly. 

“To stop a war!” Will cried, breaking his silence. “To stop a war in which many people died for your throne of blood,” William shot a glare at his mother, who recoiled. “And I for one, am glad Maxine, Steven, and William helped abolish it. The crown was never meant for a person, or a king or a queen. It’s always been meant for a mage, one fit to protect its land. The Byers haven’t had a mage born into the crown’s line in years.” His words seared into his mother’s chest.

“You friend, that Wheeler prince has something of a God complex. He’ll kill us all one day.” Joyce stated, desperately trying to change the subject. 

“Don’t you dare talk about him like that!” Their voices increased in volume, bringing Jonathan to a boiling point. 

“Enough!” He roared. “This stops now.” He eyed his mother and brother, their faces reddened from fighting. They almost never fought like this, only when William spent too much time with the Wheeler’s and embarrassed Joyce, but they never fought over Michael, just over how much time he was spending with him. Never over Michael. “If it means that much to you, Steven stays. I’ll accept him as my guard.”

“Thank you.” Joyce deflated. “Now can we all just...eat?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!! I'm so excited for this AU, I hope you all enjoy it!! Updates to this au will be slower as I'm finishing up I Want To Know What Love Is, but as soon as I finish that this will be my main work!! Please stick around for more, because I have plenty more to write. As always, you can find me at stonathans-stranger.tumblr.com. Please lave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!! Thank you so much for reading!! Until next time :)


End file.
